


unapologize

by Youreritingsux



Series: eboys one shots (mlm) [5]
Category: Commentary crew, eboys - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Confession, Dancing, Dates, Dating, Love Confession, Lowercase, M/M, becoming boyfriends, blb, george is a mess, may or may not have been inspired by the carry underwood song, mlm, sort of already together, will sort of got his shit together... sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreritingsux/pseuds/Youreritingsux
Summary: george loves will, but surly its to early to confess something like that to him?
Relationships: George Andrew/Will Lenney, WillNE/memeulous
Series: eboys one shots (mlm) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	unapologize

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

george was probably the happiest he's ever been, absolutely over the moon, among the stars, type happy. the cause of this happiness? the one and only william lenny. they had been going on dates for the past month, once every week unless one of them was busy, along with their regular hangouts. they weren't official yet, sure which ever one woke up first would send a small good morning text, along with other random stuff through out the day, and they acted a little like a couple behind closed doors, but they hadn't even told their friends they had been having dates yet, and no one had asked the dreaded ' _will you be my boyfriend?_ '.

george was waiting for will to do it, letting the older male take the lead, but he was starting to wonder if will even felt as strongly as he did? maybe will didn't want him as his boyfriend... he shook the thought out of his head, if will didn't like him at least a little why would they still be going on dates, or sharing quick secretive kisses whenever they could. _will had to feel the same_. he looked in the mirror making sure he looked decent, nothing to special for their date night this week, he was just headed over to will's, they would probably order in and watch a movie while gee was out. he walked out of his room, greeted by alex cooking dinner for himself.

"off somewhere?"

"yeah hanging out with will tonight" george smiled.

alex looked up at him, he could tell the boy had a lot on his mind and was just trying to find a thought to settle on, but the look made george nervous, he didn't want people to know about him and will until their was a _him and will_ for people to know about. alex peered at him for a moment.

"been spending 'lot of time together" alex eventually settled on a thought stream.

"yeah, gotta get away from you somehow" george joked "'m going, don't wanna be late"

alex watched him for a moment before nodded "mmm'k, don't stay out to late kiddo"

"shut it" george said before walking out the front door, making sure to lock it behind him.

the walk to will's was short, and he was there just on time, punctual as usual. he gave a quick knock before using his key to let himself in. will walked around the corner from the kitchen, he smiled meeting george half way embracing him in a hug, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, casual, loving, as usual. everything look absolutely perfect in george's eyes, all so very domestic, but the key was yet to be turned to unlock it fully.

"i cooked" will said as he laced his fingers with georges and led him to the kitchen "well still cooking, almost done"

"and you didn't burn down the house, congratulations" he teased taking his hand out of wills so he could sit down and watch the man work.

"ay! i can cook jus' fine" will huffed, sending him a playful glare.

george laughed, they chatted for a little bit while will got done cooking what look like a simple spaghetti and meat balls. they sat at the table, which was set up nicely for their date. will really knew how to make him feel special without seeming to try, george would of accepted some cheap fast food and movie, but will went the extra few steps to cook and make the dinner table look nice.

"when did you become such a gentleman?"

"tell anyone, i'll kill ya" will said gently nudging george under the table with his foot.

george gave a small laugh, there was some music playing in the background that filled up the silent spaces in conversation, not that it was needed, they had learned to be quiet with one another long before this, they had learned how speak through small gestures, and looks, it was really only a matter of time until one of them made a move, george was happy will eventually did, kissing him while they hung out on his bed, george could still feel the tremble of his hands on his waist if he thought about it hard enough. they both were nervous, but that had melted away so quickly once they were in each others arms.

looking at will now, over candle light - any other light in the apartment had been turned off or set the low lighting, giving the place a romantic feel - george couldn't help but admire the males features. his jaw line that he got made fun of so much for, the way his bottom lip moved then he talked, the look in his eyes as they switched from topic to topic, the small smiles they tugged at the corner of his mouth. _perfect_ will was perfect in georges eyes, he was pretty sure he always had been.

"somethin' on 'yer mind?" will asked eventually.

george shrugged looking down at his now empty plate, the other male reached his hand over placing it on top of the others, songs changes again, they were slow, romantic songs, the type that would play in the middle of some romantic movie as the girl and boy are falling in love. songs not meant for them, but hitting the mark just the same. will brushed his thumb over his knuckles.

"wanna dance?" will asked after george didn't give him an answer.

george looked up at him, trying to see if he was being serious, will took that as a cue to get up and offer him a hand "common, no one's here" will smiled. george sighed and took his hand allowing will to guide him to a more cleared out space of the apartment, turning the music up just a bit louder, and pulling him close. george could feel the blush on his face forming, he hoped in his low lighting will wouldn't be able to see it.

"gorgeous" will mumbled under his breath as he looked down at him, swaying them slowly from side to side.

george took a shaky breath in and look up at will, their eyes locking as they swayed, he bit back the instinct to make a joke, and allowed the moment to stay nice. they swayed as the music played, george wasn't entirely sure how many songs passed before will bent down and connected their lips together. the kiss didn't feel like any other one they had share, it was passionate, longer, almost like the first time they kissed, as if they were allowing their emotions to run free into that one kiss. the world didn't exist, george was pretty sure it stopped exsiting as soon as will pulled him in to dance, but now he was sure they were the only two. they pulled away eventually, only when it became hard to breath with their lips together. will looked ridiculously pretty with his eyes glazed over, a dusting of pink over his freckles, panting to catch his breath.

"i love you" the words tumbled out of him like he didn't have a choice in the matter, george could swear in the back of his head the sound of a record scratch played, his big stupid mouth... he could of just shut up and this moment wouldn't of been ruined.

george stepped back from a rather shocked looking will, he panicked as the thought of something to say, anything that didn't make it just seem like he had told some guy he had only been dating a month that he loved them... _he did love will_... _he loved will so much and had for awhile_.

"I... sorry i didn't...i'm sorry" he quickly rushed out of the apartment before will could react, he forced himself to ignore wills shouts for him, he went into a full sprint taking the stairs, jumping down half of them to get away from the situation quicker, to get away from his mistakes, he didn't stop running until he was in his apartment.

george shut the door rather a loudly, doubling over as he panted to catch his breath, he didn't run very often, sure he worked out, but not enough to run full speed two blocks and be okay. he brought himself to his feet leaning his hand on his knees as he tried not to pass out. his vision was blurry, his lungs burned, he didn't know when he had started crying, but tears were slowly falling from his eyes, he didn't know if it was because of the pain in his calves or the pure anxiety running through every part of his body.

"jesus mate, what the fuck happened to you?"

 _great just what he needed right now alex_. he shook his head putting a finger up, though he was sure alex could tell he couldn't talk, a bottle of water was pushed in front of him by alex, and george gratefully took it, downing the whole thing ignore the harsh cold feeling hitting his teeth, he crumpled the plastic bottle in his hands and tossed it in the bin before walking to the living room and sitting down. alex sat down by him with an expected look.

"do i get to know what happened, or are we just going to brush over that?" alex asked.

george had to tell someone, he needed someone to talk to, and who better then alex? _maybe some people_ but there wasn't anyone else he would trust with his deepest secrets. his phone went off for the second time since he had left wills, he looked at it to see will calling, he quickly turned it off. he didn't need to hear that will didn't feel the same way, he just wanted to time to process what he had done. alex was still looking at him waiting for him to explain why he had just ran into the house like someone was chancing him.

"me.... and will have been.... goin' on dates this past month" george started, his breathing still labored but slowly getting back to normal.

alex opened his mouth, instead of speaking though he just mouthed ' _oh_ ' obviously trying to find a way to take in the first bit of information.

"last month after we got done filming he kissed me, and then asked me out, and we've been going on these little dates - nothing serious, theres no label on it yet but..."

"you're hoping 'fer one?"

"yeah i was, but i fucked it up - i told will i loved him tonight, and it was defiantly way to soon to throw something like that at will, he's jumpy enough about us as it is with out me dumping that on his plate" george buried his face into his hands, he felt like the hole world was crumbling around him, actually that would be rather nice at the moment, for the world to just end so he didn't have to deal with what came after this.

"well..." alex said holding 'l' for an exaggerated amount of time.

"well, what? i fucking said sorry and ran" he groaned, he hated him self, truly hated himself.

"you ran? you ran from his flat all the way to our flat? george thats two fucking blocks mate, how the hell did you not pass out as soon as you go in the door?!"

"hey! i'm not that unfit!"

"still, fucking hell...."

a silence fell after that, george finally caught his breath, tears no longer falling and what he did sunk in, he had run away from will without giving the man a chance to say anything. but he could tell, the look on wills face when he pulled back was enough to tell him it wouldn't be good.

"fucking hell, why did i say sorry?" he grumbled.

alex moved a bit closer to him, rubbing the boys back. honestly he was glad he lived with alex, for many reasons but one of the bigger ones being he at least had someone to come home and complain to when he needed, and alex was a good listener when he wanted to be... when his friends needed him to be.

"i do love him... i shouldn't be ashamed of that... even if he doesn't feel the same" george mumbled, alex nodded silently agreeing with him "i don't know... i'll talk to him tomorrow, but i just need to calm down before then"

"if it means anything at all, will's an idiot if he lets you go" alex said, making george look at him, he smiled and nodded.

"still have my wife if he leaves me at least" george nudged the boy next to him.

"ah shut up with that" the boy groaned only making george laugh.

alex and george spent the rest of the night watching some show they found on netflix, eventually retreating to their own rooms. george didn't have an easy night of sleep, he kept waking up and shifting, he couldn't get comfortable, eventually though exhaustion took him allowing him to get a bit of rest. the next day he was woken up in the afternoon by alex banging on his door.

"mate, if you don't call will right now i'm going to kill you, he's been blowing up my phone all morning trying to get a hold of you!" he yelled into the room.

"mmm, okay! okay!" george groaned "allow me to wake up first" he buried his face into the pillow for a few minutes before sitting up and grabbing his phone, it was still off from last night, he was almost scared to turn it on.

he watched the screen as the apple flashed up and his phone loaded up, george's screen took a moment to register before completely filling up with notifications, several missed calls, god knows how many texts, it seemed that will tried every app to get a hold of him, watsapp, instagram, twitter, everything he had was filled with at least five notifications from the man. he sighed and went through all of them, most of them just asking if he was okay, and to call him.

**will <3** _  
come on george i'm not playing now  
i'm really worried.  
george please just tell me if you made it back home  
i'm going to start calling alex  
georgie please i just wanna know that you're okay and safe  
_

george felt a little bad for making will worry, he click on wills number and pressed it to his ear waiting for will to pick up. it didn't get past the second ring before a tired panicked voice answered.

"george? george?!"

"you're annoying you know that?" george said attempting to tease the male, make it feel normal again.

"i was worried sick, you could of been kidnapped, small thing like you" will teased back, honestly it calmed george down to hear them acting normal, maybe he hadn't screwed up anything.

"shut it"

there was a long pause, just listening to one another breathing, trying to figure out what to say to each other. will finally said something;

"we need to talk... why don't you come over today, gee'll be in her room all day streaming so we can get some peace in mine" he said.

the thought of going back over to where everything with their relationship seemed to happen sounded awful, made him feel a bit sick, it would really only be appropriate though wouldn't it?

"yeah sure... i'll come over in an hour okay?"

will made an affirmative hum, they stayed silent for a little longer, part of george wondered if will would say anything else or if he would have to be the one to end the conversation as usual. half the time when will face-timed with him, he would be laying in bed, eventually starting to fall asleep, george would usually have to be the one to say goodbye and hang up on the guy so he would actually get some sleep, lord knows will would stay on the phone forever otherwise.

"i'll text you when i'm on the way, see you then"

"right... yeah... see you then" will confirmed.

george hung up and got out of bed. he got dressed and walked out the kitchen where alex was already boiling the kettle to make tea.

"did you call him? because i think if he calls me one more time i'm going to knock his fucking teeth in" alex said, an obviously annoyed look on his face.

"calm down there big al" george chuckled patting him on the back "i'm going over this after noon to speak to him, no more calls for now"

alex let out a small sigh or relief, and grabbed his cup going to the living room. george made himself a cup and popped a begle into the toaster. a quick breakfast before heading over to wills, he wasn't hungry, but it would be worse he if went over on an empty stomach. he couldn't focus on anything alex was saying while he scarfed down the bagel. he got up as soon as he was finished with his tea and went to his room. as much as he would love to be late just so he could think about what to say, something in his brain wouldn't let him and he rushed to get dressed and ready. nothing special a black hoodie and some jeans, he gave up on his hair, making it look semi decent before just throwing one of his hats on.

"i'm off" he called.

alex gave him a thumbs up but no words. george walked again, making his way to wills house. it was more nerve wreaking the usual, knowing the will was waiting for him, knowing what they had to talk about. he shoved his hands in his pockets to attempt to stop them from shaking but it didn't work. eventually bringing his hands to his mouth, biting his nails, he kept readjusting his cloths and hat, everything felt to tight... the street felt to full, people felt to close, despite there being only a few people on the side walks at the moment.

finally he was in the lift up to will's apartment, he hesitated a small bit before knocking, this time waiting for will to answer the door. will did his eyebrows knitted together seeing george standing there, probably confused as to why he didn't let himself in like usual, he opened his mouth to comment but just closed it and opened the door further, motioning for george to come in. the room was tense, so tense he was sure it spread through out the whole apartment building and gee probably felt it. will cleared his throat and nodded a bit before leading george to his bedroom.

will the shut the door as soon as george was in and locked it, incase gee wanted to come in unannounced, at least it would force her to make herself known before. george sat down on will's desk chair, feeling to weird joining him on the bed.

"george i don't want -"

"let me say something first..." george cut off boy, will nodded and sat down on the bed, he shoulders slumped, their were dark circle under his eyes, his blinks slow and hard, _had the dumb ass gotten any sleep?_ "i meant what i said last night... and take back my sorry... because i do love you" he looked down, pulling at the sleeves of his hoodie "i've been in love with you for awhile, and last night everything was just perfect and..." he trailed off george didn't know if he could say anymore, he stayed focused on his hoodie and yanking at parts of it.

suddenly will popped into view, on his knees in front of him, his hands resting on the boys knees as he kneeled up a bit, they were close, nothing george wasn't use to at this point but he still felt his face heat up. their eyes locked on each other.

"you're so thick you know that?" will laughed lightly he pulled him in for a short kiss "i love you too idiot, and if you had come back when i yelled for you, you would of heard that sooner" he kissed the boys nose "of course i love you george, i couldn't imagine my life without you... and i was gonna ask you last night in a more romantic setting, but i guess this is more us anyway eh?"

"ask... ask me what?" george said, it was a lot to take in, will felt the same, his heart felt like it would burst, he felt like he could fly, he was pretty sure he was floating _will loved him_.

"i want you to be my boyfriend, love... we don't have to tell everyone right away but i think if we don't tell our close friends soon there just gonna guess anyway" he chuckled.

george froze for a moment, his brain short circuiting as he heard what will had asked him, he felt like such a dumbass... _maybe he was the dumbest eboy_. his brain restarted and he pulled will in for another kiss, trying to the match the passion and tone the one they had last night, it seemed to work as the world melted away for him again, he ran his hands through wills hair resting them down at his neck as he pulled away.

"s'that a yes?" will asked letting out a breathy laugh.

george giggled a bit and nodded "yeah" george paused a moment "can we sleep?"

"please?"

george nodded, slipping off his jeans and crawling into bed with will, clinging to the taller male... _his boyfriend_. he leaned up kissing will quickly one last time.

will smiled "i love you, george"

george didn't need to look at will, he felt that love radiating off the boy "i love you too, will"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, as always kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
